Mi mundo
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Cuando parezca que para el mundo tu no eres nadie, recuerda, que para alguien, tu eres el mundo.


Cada día, momento a momento, estamos relacionados con otra gente, entre familia, conocidos, amigos y extraños, pasamos a ser solamente alguien más. Porque la verdad, no somos tan especiales, simples humanos. Y eso duele, porque para el mundo, no somos nadie. Simples expectantes de la vida esperando por la muerte. Vivimos lo mejor que podemos, ansiando que el mañana sea un día mejor. Pero para alguien que no tiene porque vivir, el aire vale poco. ¿Que le que le queda a alguien así?

A alguien que jamás conoció a su madre. A alguien que perdió a su padre siendo un niño. A alguien que el resto de su familia desprecia, que cree inferior, porque alguien como él no tiene el derecho de crecer. Alguien como él no tiene derecho a soñar, a reír, a llorar. Alguien como él debe ser firme, invulnerable, orgullo y sobre todo...el mejor.

Porque solo siendo así puede vivir entre los demás, solo así pueden verlo como algo poco más que una carga. Ha aprendido a ignorar comentarios, a mostrarse como si no le afectara ¿Pero como sabemos que realmente no le afecta? Después de todo, todos tenemos sentimientos.

La gente suele sonreír para no preocupar a los demás, para fingir que no importa, pero también la indiferencia es una mascara. Quizá la peor, porque aleja a las personas, y son muy pocas las que se quedan para mira, para preguntar, ellos son los verdaderos amigos.

Pero solo eso, amigos, nunca más, y de nuevo nos damos cuenta que para el mundo, no somos nada.

¿Alguna vez se han detenido lo suficiente para admirar un hormiguero en el camino? Si nos permitiéramos contemplarlo por un minuto descubriríamos que ese mundo es muy parecido al nuestro. Porque miles de personas trabajan duramente para sobresalir, para ser alguien, sin embargo, viéndolos desde arriba, todos somos iguales.

Muchas veces no importa cuanto nos esforcemos, son pocas las personas que lo notan, y aquellas que lo hacen, lanzan una exclamación y siguen su camino. Entonces ¿Porque hacerlo? ¿Porque trabajar tanto, si al final nadie va a notarlo?

¿Pero saben algo? A veces, una de esas personas que se detiene, que nos regala un poco de su tiempo, se lleva un recuerdo de nosotros, y hace que todo valga la pena. Pero eso no pasa seguido, por eso es importante fijarnos y ver quien es aquella persona que nos mira, aunque sea de lejos.

-¿De nuevo en tus sueños, Neji?

-No molestes, Lee. -Se paro de la banca del parque. Debían verse con Tenten en diez minutos en un café. Así pues los dos caminaron.

Y ahí esta esa mascara, que tanto pesa llevar, pero que creemos necesaria ¿Que pasaría si nos mostráramos tal cual somos un momento? ¿Tanto afectaría a los demás? No se puede saber, por eso se sigue llevando la carga.

-Tienes dos primas que te admiran.- Si intento darle ánimos...no funciono.

-Ellas no me admiran a mí, admiran mi fuerza, mis habilidad...

-Una vez una dulce y simpática chica castaña cuyo nombre no recuerdo precisamente.-Sonrío y se toco el cabello a os lados, palmeándose los costados de la cabeza como si tuviese dos bultos en ella.- Me dijo una vez una frase muy hermosa, que hasta la fecha, no he podido sacar de mi mente.

-¿Cual es?

-Ella dijo "Quizá para el mundo tu no seas nadie...Pero quizá para alguien, tu eres su mundo"

Lee se paro y dio un empujoncito a la espalda de Neji, él trastabillo y cuando se giro para reclamarle el chico ya no estaba. Dio unos pasos dentro del local y en una mesa al centro estaba Tenten, curiosamente, a su parecer estaba más hermosa que nunca. Llego hasta la mesa y se sentó, recibiendo una sonrisa como saludo.

-¿Donde esta Lee?

-Creo que pensó que debíamos hablar.

-¿Si? ¿De que?- La chica lo miro curiosa y pestaño.

-Tenten...también tu eres mi mundo.

Quizá muy pronto, o quizá muy tarde, pero un día encontraremos la felicidad, ese motivo por el cual vivimos, quizá no parezca claro, pero hay quien podría vivir simplemente para alguien mas, para llevar felicidad a su vida, para llenar la nuestra.

Cuando parezca que para el mundo tu no eres nadie, recuerda, que para alguien, tu eres el mundo.

* * *

**Un pequeño, pequeñito fic dedicado a Vistoria, quería hacer algo mejor, pero me falto algo de inspiración.**

**Besos.**


End file.
